Flaming Night
by Pame24
Summary: My first non-yaoi story, hope you like it! RoyxOC


Flaming Night

Colonel Roy Mustang, the esteemed Flame Alchemist, was very famous. He was well known for his flame alchemic abilities, looks, brains, loyalty to the military, and most of all for being a womanizer. He was said to be quite the charmer; his deep sexy voice making the women swoon and his devilish good looks drawing them in like bees to honey. He was every woman's wet dream, and those lucky enough to spend one night with him would never forget that wonderful evening.

Tonight the lucky girl was Edith Thompson, a newbie alchemist that just joined the military in hopes of serving her country. She was a sweet girl, with chocolate brown hair, deep green eyes, fair skin, an hourglass figure, shapely legs and a generous bosom. However, as beautiful as she was, her looks weren't the only thing Roy had been attracted to. What really drew him in was her personality. Though she looked sweet and meekly, she actually was a ruthless fighter, who didn't hesitate to fight and protect those in need. She was feisty and he liked it; it was a nice change from the usual lady-like women he dated. However, that also meant that she wasn't as easily smitten by his charm as the others so he had to work extra hard to get her to like him. Six long months had passed before he got her to agree on a date and another four dates (something he never did) to get her to agree to spend the night with him. He had never worked so hard to get a woman in his life. But he had to admit he actually enjoyed himself.

Now here he was five dates later in a very exclusive hotel/restaurant he had gotten a discount on for being the colonel. They sat on a private booth in the back. Edith was dressed in a beautiful red dress with her hair let lose in curls around her face, while he was dressed in an elegant black blazer, deep blue slacks and his hair mused back with a single lock sticking out.

They ate while discussing the day's events and talking about their daily lives. Roy was really enjoying himself, he'd never had this much fun on a date. The women he usually dates had nothing in common with him; always talking about their ex's, shopping or some other crap he didn't care about. But with Edith, he actually had something in common with her. They could relate to each other and actually have a meaningful conversation, where both contributed to it and it wasn't just him listening to her talk his ears off. Yes, she was definitely worth the effort.

After dinner, they walked up to their room and for the first time in his life Roy Mustang was nervous to be with a woman. He was sweating a bit, and actually had some trouble opening the door.

"Something wrong Roy?"

"Ah, no; I'm fine" he gave a slight smile before pushing the door open.

Ever the gentleman, he let her in first and then walked in. He was just closing the door, when a pair of delicate, but strong, hands grabbed hold of his jacket tightly and pulled him forward; a pair of glossy red lips crashing against his. He felt a jolt of electricity at the contact, and his body immediately reacted. Roy pushed Edith against the wall, pressing his body to hers. She moaned at the feel of his arousal against her sex. She made quick work at removing his jacket, while he pulled down the zipper on her back. His fingers ran down her sooth back slowly, making her shiver. Edith broke the kiss to pull off his shirt and stepped out of her dress. She kicked it off and ran her hands over that chiseled chest before wrapping them around his neck.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this" she said before bringing his mouth down to hers.

"You're the one who was playing hard to get" he said caressing her butt. "I should punish you for making me work so hard"

"Why? I think it was sweet to see you try to win me over" She smiled sweetly at him. "I bet no other woman got that kind of treatment from you"

"You should consider yourself lucky"

"Very" she smiled and ran her hands down his back, until reaching his pants and squeezing his butt. "Very lucky indeed"

He chuckled and kissed down her jaw, neck, and shoulder. He pushed her back against the wall, pushing a knee between her legs. She moaned and arched her back.

"Roy~"

"Let's move this to the bed shall we" he said and wrapped her legs around his waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gently set her down, before crawling between her legs; hovering over her. He kissed her passionately, his hands tangling in her chocolate locks.

Roy licked Edith's bottom lip, asking for permission. She gladly gave it and let the man's tongue explore her warm mouth. She moaned against his lips, her fingers tangling in his dark locks, deepening the kiss. Roy started rocking himself on her, rubbing his clothed erection against her clothed womanhood. She shuddered at the feel of it and couldn't wait to feel it inside her.

She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, but it felt uncomfortable with the pants in the way.

"Roy, pants off!" She moaned.

"Impatient aren't we" he chuckled before pulling back and complying with her wishes.

He slid out of his pants and boxers, exposing himself to her completely. Her eyes widen at the size of him and her face turned a deep shade of red. How would that even fit?!

As if reading her thoughts, he smiled softly and crawled over to her again, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'll be gentle" he promised before hooking his fingers around the lacy panties and pulling them down. She was already wet. She tried to close her legs out of embarrassment, but he didn't allow her to and got between her legs again. Roy ran his hand up and down her body, making her body quiver in anticipation. His hand crawled up and took off her bra. Once completely naked, he leaned down and kissed her breasts, sucking on them lightly before kissing down her torso and licking around her navel. While he did this, he kept rubbing himself on her, driving her crazy.

"_Roy~!_ Stop teasing" she whimpered and slip her hand between them, wrapping it tightly around his member.

He stilled his moments and let out a throaty groan. Edith smirked and started moving her hand up and down. It was time for some payback.

"Ed-ith, stop" he moaned.

"It's not nice to tease others Colonel Mustang" she smirked at his slight shudder.

"My apologies Major Thompson" said the colonel, biting his lip to avoid letting out any more embarrassing noises. "Allow me to right my wrongs"

She smiled and let go of him. He smiled back and leaned down, kissing her lips gently. As they kissed, he slowly pushed into her. Her breath hitched at the intrusion, it was a bit painful. Roy took it slow, thrusting into her gently, not wanting to hurt her. She held onto him tightly, moaning with every movement he did. He kept that steady and slow pace until she urged him to move faster. She ran her nails down his back, making him groan in pleasure.

This was new to both alchemists. Never had they felt so much pleasure with anyone.

Roy kissed up her neck and captured her lips. The kiss was gentle and loving, as if she meant more to him than just a one night stand. Who knows, maybe he would actually keep seeing her after this. She wasn't like the others, so maybe they could date for a while; if she wanted to, of course. If she didn't he would understand.

"Ah...Roy" she sank her nails deeper into his back, tightening around him.

He groaned; he was so close. He pushed into her faster, wanting to drive her over the edge before him. He moved frantically, while kissing and touching her hungrily. Their combined cries of pure bliss filled the room. So close.

"Roy" she moaned, coming undone.

That did the trick. Roy froze and emptied his load into her. She moaned softly, feeling the warm liquid fill her. Once finished, he slowly pulled out and fell on his side, wrapping his arms around her curvy body. This was a new one for them too; cuddling after having sex.

Edith snuggled into his warm chest. Roy caressed her damp locks, giving her forehead a small peck.

"That was..." He started.

"Wow" she sighed.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again"

Edith quickly shot up, looking down at him in surprise. "You mean it?"

"Yes" Roy said leaning up to kiss her lips lightly. "So what do you say? Will there be a seventh date?"

She smiled and pecked his lips. "I'll be honored colonel"

"As would I, Major" he smiled up at her before bringing her down to rest on his chest. "Let's get some rest"

She yawned. "Good night Roy"

"Good night Edith" he said back.

Like that the two fell asleep, sated, happy and eager to start a new relationship. Who knows, maybe something good would come out of this new union.


End file.
